Whence she came
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: "No matter why, nor whence, nor when she came, there was her place". -"Robinson"  Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl has seen it all, and done it all. Now is the time for his greatest discovery to make the choice of riches of life or of love.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Jack Sparrow or any of the characters of the POTC genre. Just my own little character ****Creirdyddlydd. (Trust me I know ridiculous right?) If anyone is curious it's a Welsh name meaning Gem of the sea, or token of the sea. (Kree Deeth Lith)  
><strong>

Fear. That's all that was felt at that exact moment. She could feel it coursing through her veins, rushing to her brain screaming at her to escape at once. She felt herself being pulled out of the shelter of the water to feel the warmth of the harsh sun against her lily pale flesh as she squinted incapable of understanding what was going on. She did realize one thing though was the need to survive. She began to struggle realizing she was trapped as she fought her hardest against the rough netting. She swallowed in deeply taking in the scent of the fresh salty air as she looked down upon her body to see legs. Suddenly she felt herself falling becoming disoriented as she stared up. Humans. Male humans to be exact as they circled her becoming enchanted. She stared back at them just as interested, her eyes falling upon each of their weather worn faces.

"Well what do we 'ave ere gents?", as she looked up spooked at the human man struggling his way through the crowd.

"Ah….", he whispered his dark eyes widening to find a naked lass on board.

**So that was just a little taste of some idea that has been floating within my noggin for quite some time. And yes, to anyone who has made me a favorite as an author I know I totally suck as a writer because I start crap but never seem to finish. Methinks I am too goddamn lazy to write or rather I just enjoy playing these scenes out within my head instead of writing them down for others to enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yadda Yadda Yadda, I do not own the rights to the fabulous Captain Jack Sparrow or any of the characters of the POTC franchise. Now, the rights to ****Creirdyddlydd I do in fact own. Read and Review my lovelies!**

Captain Teague's dark eyes lingered on the beauty unsure as to how to go along with his next plan. Sitting behind his desk he continued to ponder upon the mysterious girl who now sat before him. Realizing the situation the moment he found her on his deck he had her covered in a sheet, and now she sat in a small chair, head down watching as her toes fanned out and curled. He hadn't spoken a word to her as he chose to sit there and merely watch her actions. Her personality screamed of a young child whose curiosity could not be contained as every few moments her eyes would wander from her toes to explore her surroundings.

"Girlie", Teague murmured as the girl lifted her head slowly, eyes looking up from behind masses of long hair.

"Where did ya come from?"

Silence

"I asked ya a question dear. Where did ya come from? Were ya attacked?", he asked again holding on to the little patience he had within him. The girl continued to stare at him, eye unblinking as she cocked her head to the side.

Teague's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Perhaps the poor girl did not speak English. Alright then, he decided another route.

"Parlez-vous du français?", Teague questioned in French. The girl's only reply was a small smile.

"Lei parla l'italiano?", but the response was the same which sadly enough was silence and a smile.

And so Teague continued with the same question in a different language from the shelf of languages he had learned from his journey. Still the girl did not reply. He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed deeply. Hearing a sudden rustle he looked up to the find girl getting up, sheet forgotten as she wobbled her way across the room to look at a large globe of the world.

"Wait!", he yelled out as the girl ignored him, squishing her face up against the globe and running her fingers along different countries with curiosity. Teague stumbled out of his chair, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around the girl.

"What in the bleedin 'ell do ya think ya doin chickie? Ya can't be walkin about naked as a jay bird. What's wrong wit ya?", as the girl looked up at him and gave him an even larger smile.

Teague's mouth fell into a line as he stared before the girl intensely. Something did not seem right, as she turned away from Teague's face and continued to look back at the globe. Without knowing it she let out a small somewhat ghastly shriek as she scrambled away.

"What wrong?", as he looked away from the frightened girl to the globe that was spinning slowly.

"Ya can't be serious love…..it's a globe. It spins. Ya got afraid because it was spinning? Daft woman!", as he slammed his hand on the globe stopping it completely.

He turned around standing before the girl who sat on the floor looking nervous once more. He crept closer to the girl as she crawled herself away from him until she found herself trapped between him and the wall.

He stood over the helpless girl menacingly.

"I am not goin to be asking ya again. Who are ya?", as the girl suddenly found a moment of courage and glared back at the man. Her only answer.

"Or better yet", Teague whispered as he stepped back to catch a better glance of the girl from the light.

"Exactly what are ya….?"

**Yeah, tad bit short but we will start picking up more as the story continues. Hope you're still curious! Please review! Thank ya kindly!**


End file.
